Episode 9292 (3rd November 2017)
Plot At the police station, Anna denies pushing Seb off his ladder. She admits that she argued with Seb earlier that day but swears she's never set foot inside the solicitors' office. DC Fry and DC Macmillan show Anna the earring recovered from the firm's vacuum cleaner, which she confesses is hers. Rita realises that she can't leave the Street and tells Adam she's pulling out of the flat sale. Gemma uses a dating app to meet up with a guy called Niall in the Rovers. Anna remembers that she lost the earring when she was fighting with Phelan and surmises that he planted it at the solicitors to frame her. The police are sceptical but she is released without charge. Peter and Jude hear Niall making unflattering comments about Gemma to a mate on the phone. They realise he's only using her for sex and inform her. Rita tells her friends she's not selling after all and replaces Johnny's bottle of whisky to apologise for outstaying her welcome. Peter ejects Niall from the pub. PC Heywood sees the fracas as she's dropping Craig off and intervenes. Craig checks the time in the car before rendering assistance, allowing Niall to flee. Gary tells Nicola he wants her to have an abortion. She throws him out and threatens to take out an ad in the Gazette telling everyone he's the father if he comes near her again. Adam tells Rita that the buy-back clause has expired so she can't pull out. Anna tells Kevin her theory about Phelan setting her up. She realises he doesn't believe her when he questions her story, incredulous that she would venture into the builder's yard alone. Jenny tells Rita she can stay with her and Johnny as long as she wants. Adam feels bad for Rita and considers changing the date on the contract to help her out. Sarah is relieved when Gary tells her that he doesn't want another child. Anna makes Kevin ask her if she pushed Seb. She proclaims her innocence. Cast Regular cast *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Nicola Rubinstein - Nicola Thorp *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Mary Cole - Patti Clare *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Jude Appleton - Paddy Wallace *Angie Appleton - Victoria Ekanoye *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Ken Barlow - William Roache Guest cast *Jess Heywood - Donnaleigh Bailey *Doctor - Christine Brennan *DC Fry - Mark Roper *DC Macmillan - Ian Conningham *Dave Dixon - Ross Grant *Niall - Michael Dixon Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *13 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Barlow Legal Services *Weatherfield Police Station - Interview room and front desk *Weatherfield General - Seb's room *5 Viola Court, Vanguard Street - Living room Notes *Kate Waters was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: The evidence against Anna begins to mount; Rita has a change of heart regarding her future plans; and Craig's irrational fears begin to affect his work. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,640,000 viewers (9th place). Category:2017 episodes